prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Rob Van Dam
| birth_place = Μπατλ, Μίσιγκαν, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Σαν Πέντρο, Καλιφόρνια, ΗΠΑ | billed = Μπατλ, Μίσιγκαν, ΗΠΑ | trainer = The Sheik | debut = 1990 | retired = }} Ο Robert Alexander "Rob" Szatowski '''(18 Δεκεμβρίου 1970) περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, '''Rob Van Dam (RVD), είναι ένας Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής και ηθοποιός που αυτή τη στιγμή εργάζεται στο Impact Wrestling. Είναι επίσης γνωστός Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment. Ο Szatkowski έχει κερδίσει εικοσιοκτώ championships σε διάφορα promotions κατά τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του και είναι τρεις φορές World Champion: μια φορά ECW World Heavyweight Champion, μια φορά WWE Champion και μια φορά TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Είναι ο μόνος άνθρωπος στην ιστορία της πάλης που έχει κρατήσει αυτά τα τρία championships και ο μόνος που είχε στη κατοχή του το WWE Championship και το ECW World Heavyweight Championship ταυτόχρονα. Είναι επίσης ο νικητής του Money in the Bank ladder match του WWE το 2006. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves' **450 splash - AJPW **''Five-Star Frog Splash'' (High-angle frog splash, sometimes while turning in mid-air) **''Hollywood Star Press'' (ECW) / Split-Legged Moonsault (WWF/E & WCW) - innovated **''Van Daminator'' (Spinning wheel kick to a steel chair held in front of the opponent's face) **''Van Terminator/Chair Surf/Van Dam Time'' (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick, usually with a chair positioned on the opponent's face) *'Signature moves' **''Air Van Dam'' (Senton Bomb), sometimes to the outside **Bridging northern lights suplex **Double underhook falling facebuster **Modified Leg-feed Enzuigiri **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding or sometimes preceded by a cartwheel **Multiple kick variations: ***''Chair Surf'' (Running dropkick, driving a steel chair into the face of a seated opponent in the corner of the ring) ***Diving Super ***Legsweep ***Roundhouse ***Springboard Spinning Savate - Sometimes done while opponent is hung on the top rope between the legs ***Spin ***Modified Spinning Heel ***''Windmill Kick'' (Van Dam catches the opponent's kicking leg and performs a step-over wheel) **Multiple leg drop variations: ***Corkscrew, sometimes while springboarding ***Diving ***Slingshot **Rolling Thunder transitioned into either a monkey flip, a somersault senton, or a vertical splash **''Steamroller Slam'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) *'Nicknames' **"RVD" **"Mr. Monday Night" **"Mr. PPV" **"Mr. Thursday Night" **"The Whole F'N Show" **"Mr. Money In The Bank" **"The Whole Dam Show" *'Tag teams and stables' **Aerial Assault - με το Bobby Bradley **The Alliance **ECW Originals **Rob Van Dam & Sabu **Team WWE *'Managers' **Bill Alfonso (ECW) **Paul Heyman **Jerry Lawler **Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley **Ricardo Rodriguez *'Theme music' **"One of a Kind" από τους Breaking Point (WWE) - Τελικά αντικαταστάθηκε από το "Fury of the Storm" λόγω προβλημάτων αδειοδότησης με το "One of a Kind" **“Poundcake” από το Van Halen (ECW) **“Walk” από τους Kilgore (ECW) **“Walk” από τους Pantera (ECW) **"The Whole F'N Show" από το Krusinator (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 φορά) **ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) - με το Sabu **Πέμπτος ECW Triple Crown champion *'National Wrestling Conference' **NWC Tag Team Champion (1 φορά) - με το Bobby Bradley *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **TNA X-Division Championship (1 φορά) *'World Stars of Wrestling' **WSW World Championship (1 φορά) *' World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (1 φορά) **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (6 φορές) **WWE Hardcore Championship (4 φορές) **WWE European Championship (1 φορά) **World Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) - με το Kane (1), Booker T (1) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Rey Mysterio **16th Triple Crown Champion **8th WWE Grand Slam Champion *'Pacific Coast Wrestling' **Pacific Coast Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) en:Rob Van Dam Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1970 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1990 Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:!Bang! alumni Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling World alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Conference alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Sabu alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Τωρινό ρόστερ του Impact Wrestling Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Stars of Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE European Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Νικητές του Money in the Bank Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:WWE Triple Crown champions Category:ECW Triple Crown champions Category:WWE Grand Slam champions Category:Ηθοποιοί Category:Παλαιστές από το Μίσιγκαν Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Bologna Wrestling Team alumni